


What It Means to be Human

by Neneko1993, thescienceofphan, XxClockWorkxX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Case Fic, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Sexual Content, Fan Comics, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mystery, Post-Game(s), References to Depression, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicide Attempt, but Connor still deviates, machine!Connor route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko1993/pseuds/Neneko1993, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescienceofphan/pseuds/thescienceofphan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxClockWorkxX/pseuds/XxClockWorkxX
Summary: Humanity is never really about the human race; it’s benevolence, compassion, heart-- but being human is a different matter. Being human is not easy. Diseases, hunger, thirst, addiction, mental disabilities and death, that’s what makes someone human. In 2038 Detroit, after the success of the peaceful android revolution, there are countless cases of androids suddenly going insane and becoming addicted to drugs. Not only that, but several other cases of androids starving, self-destructing in bizarre ways, raping humans and other androids, and being diagnosed with mental disabilities like BPD and schizophrenia. The epidemic is quickly spreading.Not only is this the most challenging case that Hank and Connor will ever face, but it’s also the most dangerous one: continually putting Connor’s life on the line as he fights off the contagion and the addiction the further they delve into the investigation.Suddenly, becoming human is the biggest threat to humanity.(HANKCON FAN COMIC! WILL UPDATE REGULARLY)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and welcome! Before you begin, the playthrough of this story is quite different from the post-pacifist ending. The timeline will be mentioned throughout the story, but for you to get an idea of what type of ending this is branching off of from, there's a link to a video [RIGHT HERE!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQxDiVFrwmM) Similar to the timeline of[ The Anderson Test ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406287/chapters/35756346)
> 
> READ FROM RIGHT TO LEFT!

Page 1

Page 2

Page 3

Page 4

Page 5

Page 6

Page 7

Cover Art


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! thank you all so much for the lovely support on the first chapter. we hope you enjoy the rest <3
> 
> updates every 2 weeks! (13-14 days) :)

Page 1

Page 2

Page 3

Page 4

Page 5

Page 6

Page 7

Page 8

Page 9

Page 10

Page 11

Page 12

Page 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are welcomed! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all again for the lovely lovely support <3 this one has 22 pages so brace yourselves, the plot will thicken (ahem)

Page 1

Page 2

Page 3

Page 4

Page 5

Page 6

Page 7

Page 8

Page 9

Page 10

Page 11

Page 12

Page 13

Page 14

Page 15

Page 16

Page 17

Page 18

Page 19

Page 20

Page 21

Page 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos will be loved <3


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter <3 things are getting intense now hehe
> 
> sorry for the weird chapter cut. I kinda had to re-organise the chapters so that all of them would kinda have the same length of approximately 24 pages. So cliffhanger chapter!

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

 

 


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

 

 


	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

 


	14. Chapter 14

 


	15. Chapter 15

 


	16. Chapter 16

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 


End file.
